Presently, there are many manufacturers who invest in manufacturing high illumination LED packages with different shapes. The difference between the high illumination LED packages and the traditional LED bulbs is that the high illumination LED uses larger emitter chip, but it also correspondingly causes higher power requirement. In general, the packages are originally designed to replace the traditional bulbs. However, as a result of the shape, the dimension, and the power requirement of the high illumination LED, the LED manufacturers have encountered unexpected difficulties on manufacturing. An example of the kind of the high illumination LED is Luxeon™ Emitter Assembly LED (Luxeon is the registered trademark of the Lumileds Lighting, LLC.). Although the package is capable of generating higher illumination than the traditional LED bulb, it also generates a greater amount of heat. If the heat can not be dissipated effectively, the emitter chip may be damaged.
In general, in order to overcome the problems of heat generated by the LED package, the LED manufacturers will incorporate a heat-dissipating channel into the LED package. For example, Luxeon LED is incorporated with a metal heat dissipation board, and the metal heat dissipation board is disposed at the back of the LED package for conducting heat. In practical application, a much more ideal solution is to let the metal board further contact a heat dissipation surface for effectively cooling the LED package. In prior art, there have been trials in which these LED packages incorporate with other components. For example, the manufacturers who use Luxeon LED try to incorporate the Luxeon LED with a circuit board. The circuit board disposes many heat-conducting boards near the mount point of the LED for maintaining the cool effect of the heat-dissipating channel of the LED. Although these components are capable of dissipating heat effectively, their volume is often too large to be incorporated into compact illuminating equipments, such as a flashlight or floodlight. At the same time, because the circuit board which disposes heat-conducting boards also includes many other heat sink material, it is very difficult to weld the heat-conducting board with the circuit board without applying a great deal of heat.
Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a component which is capable of mounting on the high illumination LED and includes a good heat-dissipating apparatus. Moreover, the components also have the capability of further being integrated into illuminating equipments.